


Because You're Mine...

by petzawentz



Series: Baby Look What You've Done To Me [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Face Slapping, If there's anything I missed please let me know!, Kidnapping, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William had such delicate wrists, and such pale skin, it'd be easy to mark him up. Simply squeezing his wrist a little too hard, or pulling a tie tight around his neck would probably result in a beautiful set of bright purple bruises. And oh those legs. They were slender, and would look amazing wrapped around Gabe's waist, thrown over his shoulders, or spread wide on Gabe's bed. </p><p>Gabe had to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is set in the same AU as "When Brendon Met Spencer" and I have a Problem and it's called "I don't know how to stop naming my fics with Halsey lyrics"

Gabe liked to think of himself as an accomplished man. He was smart, had easily graduated from college, owned a very successful business, was well-liked in most social circles -and even if he wasn’t particularly liked, he was still respected,- and of course, was the leader of one of the largest mafia rings in Chicago.

He didn’t get where he was without principles of course, and he had quite a few, but his biggest ones were 1) If someone pissed him off, it wasn’t ignored, 2) Coffee, and 3) If he wanted it, he got it.

He was in the process of keeping to numbers 2, and 3, at one of the many Starbucks he liked to visit occasionally, when he saw them.

They had the most luscious hair Gabe had ever seen in his entire life, a slim, lanky body, legs that went on for _miles_ , and when they looked around briefly, giving Gabe a look at their beautiful features, he knew he had to have them.

The person was off to the side waiting, and when the barista yelled out a "William?" he went to get his coffee, smiling and thanking her politely, before he turned and headed out the door, away from Gabe.

When it was Gabe's turn, he ordered, then stopped the barista, smiling charmingly.

"I know this is probably a ridiculous question, but do you happen to know the boy, William, who was just in here?" She smiled and shook her head. 

"I don't, but he comes in here most mornings around nine-ish, at least when I'm working, if that helps?" 

Gabe gave her a grateful smile. "Oh it does! Thank you so much, you've been a great help." She smiled again and he let her go back to making his coffee, as he stood to the side to wait for his coffee, and make room for the next person to order.

A smirk spread over his face as he stared out the window in the direction William had gone.

Oh this was going to be _fun_.

\---

Over the course of the next few weeks, Gabe had himself, or one of his many _employees_ at the Starbucks, until they had William figured out.

His last name was Beckett, he was a college student (which explained the early hours), lived in his own apartment off campus, was gay (not that it really mattered to Gabe, but hey it made things that much easier), had been in a band when he was in high school, had a close circle of friends, and had a thing for anything caramel flavored.

He was always there on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings before 8. If he was there on Mondays or Thursdays, he was there at before 7. He wasn't there Sundays, but was always there on Saturdays at varying times after 9, and on those days he brought a book.

He'd curl up in one of the booths, coffee placed within reach on the table, and would sit for several hours, reading, and occasionally glancing at his phone.

Those days were Gabe's favorite, and he made sure he was there every week, sitting at a different table every time with his laptop, watching, and fantasizing.

William had such delicate wrists, and such pale skin, it'd be easy to mark him up. Simply squeezing his wrist a little too hard, or pulling a tie tight around his neck would probably result in a beautiful set of bright purple bruises. And _oh_ those legs. They were slender, and would look amazing wrapped around Gabe's waist, thrown over his shoulders, or spread wide on Gabe's bed. 

Gabe had to have him.

\---

After a month and a half of watching his William, Gabe no longer had anyone watching him except himself during the week if he had the time, and every Saturday morning. Last weekend however, Gabe hadn't been able to make it, due to a short notice trip he'd had to make to his old friend Spencer’s to attend his small wedding (the only people there had been Spencer’s friends. When Gabe had inquired as to why his groom’s family wasn’t present, Spencer had just smiled and said “What family?”) He hadn't sent anyone else to the Starbucks, as even the thought of having anyone but him watching his Guillermo anymore made him see red. 

He didn't get back home until the next Friday afternoon, and was going mad with need to see his William again. He didn't sleep, but instead browsed online for new additions for his basement, -where eventually he'd have his William kept, safe from anyone but him- and for his play room, that William would _definitely_ be visiting.

That wouldn't be for quite a bit though. Gabe was a patient man, and it hadn't even been two months since he'd first seen William.

He could wait.

\---

At 9, Gabe was finally in the coffee shop, laptop open as he waited for his William. A little past 9:30 the door opened and Gabe looked up, smiling when he seen those oh so familiar long legs, and scanned his eyes up to look at his beautiful angel’s face. His smile dropped when he looked at William’s face, expecting to see his angelic face framed by his beautiful long hair, or for his hair to be pulled back into a bun. He did _not_ expect to see that his William’s gorgeous hair was now _short_.

It didn’t even reach below his _ears_ , and Gabe was _seething_.

Someone had touched what was _Gabe’s_ , had completely ruined Gabe’s property.

And William had _allowed it_.

Oh his William was going to pay for this.

Gabe snapped his laptop shut, gathering his things to leave, and already making plans.

He’d be seeing William later.

\---

William sighed as he finally shut his laptop, setting his elbows on his kitchen table and rubbing his eyes. He’d been working on this stupid piece of shit paper for the last two weeks, it was due in three days, and he was nowhere near happy with it, or finished.

He was fucked.

Standing, he stretched as he made his way to the bathroom, figuring he may as well just go to bed, since he hadn’t actually gotten anywhere on the paper in at least two hours. He brushed his teeth, then reached for his brush, running it through his hair, momentarily surprised when it fell loose almost right away, before he remembered that he’d gotten his hair cut.

His friends (mostly damn Sisky) had been saying for months that he should get it cut, since he hadn’t since high school and was always complaining about how much care he had to put into it. So he’d finally given in, made the appointment, actually went through with it, and maybe tried not to cry a little.

So what? It was a big change, he was allowed to get a little emotional.

If he was being honest, with getting emotional over fucking _hair_ and being a complete failure at anything college related, his day had already been less than stellar, but the thing that had topped that all off, was that the hot guy -that was even taller than William and was so hot it made him want to _melt_ \- from Starbucks had _left_ right after William had got there.

He’d been trying to convince himself to talk to him for _weeks_ , ever since he’d first started showing up, and he’d finally worked up the courage to talk to him today, but he’d been there maybe 5 minutes, and the guy had left, looking pissed.

Today was not William’s day.

Sighing again, he put on an old T-shirt, shut the light off, and crawled into bed, passing out almost immediately.

\---

William woke gradually, disoriented, on his stomach and not fully realizing what was going on until he tried to move his arm, only to find it stuck behind his back.

He tried again, this time recognizing that his wrists were tied. His heart started beating wildly as he felt a weight on his legs and started to struggle.

“W-What’s g-going on? Who’s t-there!? D-Don-” He stilled when he felt the person’s weight shift so he could feel their shirt rubbing against his fingers, the bed dipping to the sides of his head where they put their hands, and then he felt a soft breath by his right ear, followed by a chuckle and a deep, soothing voice.

“Ssshh Guillermo, it’s alright.” A hand was petting his hair. “You’re alright kitten.”

William’s heart froze, and he felt hot tears brimming in his eyes. “W-Who are y-you? What d-do you w-want with m-me!?” The man shushed him again and he whimpered quietly, “P-Please d-don’t h-hurt me.” The man scoffed, sounding affronted. A moment later there was a hard grip in his hair and his head was being turned to the side, so he could see the outline of whoever was on top of him in the moonlight.

“I will _never_ hurt you kitten, _never_. At least, not in a way you haven’t asked me for.” The man sounded like he was smirking, and William’s heart started beating erratically.

“D-Don’t c-call me that!” The man was silent, and then there was a searing pain in the back of his head as the man used his grip on William’s hair to pull his head back at a painful angle. William whimpered in pain and fear when he felt the man’s lips against his cheek. He kissed William’s cheek softly, before speaking, with his lips still pressed against William’s skin.

“I’m going to let that go, just this once kitten; just because you don’t know how to behave yet.” He used his grip on William’s hair to move his head, so he was kissing along his jawbone and up to his ear. He nipped at William’s earlobe before whispering, “But _next time_? Oh kitten, I’ll have to punish you next time.”

William felt like he was hyperventilating. “P-Please l-let me g-go, I-I’m sorry jus-” The man shushed him again, loosening his grip on William’s hair and letting his head fall back gently onto the bed, then sat up straight. He shifted slightly, then William heard his fingers tapping on a phone. A couple seconds later, he was lifting off of William’s legs, and kneeling beside him on the bed. William took the opportunity and tried to roll himself over, only to be assisted by the man.

When he was finally looking up at the man, it took him a moment to place his features, and when he recognized him as the hot tall guy from Starbucks, he gasped. “ _Y-You_!?”

Starbucks guy grinned, seeming pleased with himself. “Oh _good_ , you recognize me!”

William shook his head, tugging at his wrists again. “I don’t even know who you _are_! I’ve never seen you outside of Starbucks and I don’t know what you want with me or w-what I did but _please_ just let me go!” By the time he finished speaking, he was openly crying and there was a sharp pain in his wrists whenever he pulled, and Starbucks guy was pressing a hand down onto his chest to keep him still.

“Hey _hey_ Bilvy, ssshh, I told you, I’m not here to hurt you kitten,” William sobbed when he heard the nickname, and Starbucks guy sighed, looking regretful, before smacking him, none too gently across the face. William’s head turned with the force and he went silent in shock. Starbucks guy gripped his chin, and turned his face so William was facing him. “Alright William, listen to me; I am _not_ letting you go,” William tried to speak and interrupt again, but Starbucks guy gave him a dangerous look, and he shut up. “My name is Gabe; I have absolutely no intention of hurting you, as long as you listen to me. And you _are_ going to listen to me, kitten, and you’re going to enjoy it, I can promise you that.” Gabe released William, patting him lightly on the cheek before standing. “Now kitten, I really don’t want to do this, but, seeing as you’re not being exactly _cooperative_ at the moment, it looks like I have to.”

William tensed. “W-What are y-you going to do?” Gabe didn’t answer, but gestured at the door, and a moment later another man came in, and handed him something. William couldn’t see what it was, until Gabe held it up. It was a rag, and if watching as many crime shows as he did had taught William anything, it was that whatever was on that rag was _not_ his friend. “P-Please don’t, j-just let me g-go I won’t tell anyo-mmmm!” Gabe had covered his mouth and nose with the rag, and was gripping his hair so he couldn’t move his head.

The last thing he remembered, before the room faded to black, was Gabe whispering softly to him in Spanish as he lovingly stroked his hair.

\---

Gabe didn’t think he’d ever been more pleased with himself in his entire life. The entire ride back home, he’d sat in the backseat with William’s head in his lap and played with his beautiful -short yes, but it would grow- hair as he smiled adoringly at his little kitten.

When they reached his home, he got out, carrying William, and Nate went back to William’s, to pack up any belongings that William might have deemed necessary.

Runaway college dropouts were a sad thing, but they happened every day.

Gabe took William straight down to the basement, untied his wrists and cleaned up the blood from the broken skin, then got William settled into the small bed he’d had brought down a few weeks ago. He tucked William in, locking his ankle in a chain and touching him reverently as he did so.

After he finished, and William was secure, he kissed his forehead, before going back upstairs, and locking the door firmly behind him.

\---

When William next woke, he was slightly confused, as his own bed wasn't this small. He was fairly certain he could stretch out on his bed without his feet hanging over the edge. He definitely couldn't do that in this one. It took him a moment, before it finally registered, and he remembered what had happened the night before.

He sat bolt upright in the bed, breathing heavily, and took in his surroundings. Besides the bed, there wasn't much in the room; there was a chair in the corner opposite him, a stairway, and at the top of the stairway there was a door.

_Well, checking the door might be a good idea._

He flipped the covers back, shivering slightly at the chilly air around him, before he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Hearing a clank, he looked down, his heart sinking at the sight of the metal cuff around his ankle.

_"Fuck fuck fuck no."_

He grabbed the chain, following it up and across the bed, until he could see where it was attached to the wall by the headboard of the bed.

Bringing his leg up, he tried pulling at the cuff, knowing there was no point but still unable to stop hoping.

After several minutes of frantic pulling and tugging, he pulled his other leg up onto the bed, curling up on his side with his knees to his chest as he began to cry.

\---

Unbeknownst to William, Gabe had several cameras installed in the room William was in, and had been watching him from his office since William had woken up. His heart ached when William began panicking, and he almost wanted to go comfort him as soon as he’d started crying.

Almost.

He hadn’t, because at this point, it was pertinent that William want his presence, instead of Gabe just _giving_ it to him.

No no no, Gabe’s presence and affection, was a _reward_ ; that, as of yet, his precious little kitten hadn’t quite earned.

He waited until William had cried what he deemed a sufficient amount of time, before he decided to send Ryland in.

On screen, William sat up quickly when Ryland opened the door, and Gabe sat back to watch.

\---

“W-Who are you? What d-do you w-want with m-me?”

The other man didn’t answer William’s questioning; instead, he sat in the chair across from the bed, and gave William an amused look. William huffed in frustration. “Seriously, what the fuck do you want!?” The man looked a little surprised by his outburst, but only shrugged.

“I don’t want anything from you, I’m just curious ‘s all.”

William bit his lip, he knew asking probably wasn’t going to get him anywhere good, but he did anyway. “A-About what?”

The man didn’t answer right away; he took a cigarette out of his pock, lit it, then stared at William for several minutes, before he finally opened his mouth to speak, a cloud of smoke escaping his mouth as he did. “About how many higher-ups a pretty little thing like you had to fuck in order to be getting the kind of grades you were getting in college,” He said it with all the nonchalance in the world, and when William just gaped at him, he chuckled, “Or how many you had to _get_ fucked by, really, I can't imagine you'd top. I’d put it at no less than seven.”

William felt his cheeks heating up in anger, “I didn’t fuck anybody! M-My grades w-were r-real!” The man looked disbelievingly at him.

“Oh come on, there’s no way you didn’t,” He paused, leaning forward as he smirked suggestively at William, “ _especially_ with the kind of grades you got in high school,” he leant back in his chair and shrugged casually. “Nobody makes that kind of difference without being somebody’s bitch.”

William gritted his teeth, “What the fuck do you know about my high school grade? Why the fuck do you _care_!? Why am I even _here_???” The man laughed.

“I don’t _really_ care, but it gets kind of boring around here, since the boss is gone all the time.” He smiles faux-sweetly at William. “So I thought I’d pay you a visit.”

Now William was confused. “B-Boss? Boss of _what_? Where the hell am I?”

“You’re in the boss’s house, Gabe? You met him, and yeah, I ain’t tellin’ you what he’s the boss of, your stupid little whore brain cells wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“Fuck off!”

The man smiled tauntingly at him, “Ooooh the little whore is getting feisty hmmm?” William didn’t reply, only crawled back into his previous position, with his back towards the man. He heard him chuckle, but didn’t react. “Now you’re ignoring me? That’s pretty rude _Bilvy_.” William flinched at the name, but when he still didn’t react, the man sighed. “Come on now whore, don’t ignor-” He was cut off by the door opening, and a familiar voice.

“That’s enough. Out.” William’s breathing quickened, and he huddled further into himself as he heard footsteps, the door closing, then more footsteps, casually coming towards him. The footsteps stopped, and then there was a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling at it until he gave in, and rolled over into a seated position, so he was facing Gabe, though he kept his head down. Gabe sighed, then reached out and lifted William’s head by his chin, so he was looking up at Gabe.

“Are you alright Guillermo? Ryland didn’t hurt you, did he?” William’s lip quivered, almost leaning into Gabe’s touch, before he jerked his head out of Gabe’s grip and moved so he was farther away from Gabe, bringing his legs up so he could wrap his arms protectively around his knees.

“Leave me _alone_! I d-don’t know w-what you want from m-me so just g-go away!” Gabe quirked an eyebrow at him, before climbing onto the bed as well, sitting cross-legged across from William.

“I don’t want anything _from_ you kitten,” He paused, contemplating, before he amended, “Well, I _do_ want your obedience, but we’ll work on that.” He smiled at William, before continuing. “Back to my point, I don’t want anything from you, I just want _you_ , and the longer you deny me, the harder this is going to be on the both of us.”

“Make what harder!? What the hell could possibly be wor-” His rant was once again stopped by Gabe reaching over and slapping him in the same spot he had the night before.

“Did you not learn kitten? Do _not_ raise your voice at me.” William whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes as he avoided eye contact. Gabe was silent a moment, before rising up onto his knees and moving next to William. He reached his arms out and used them to pull William to him, and was surprised by how little William resisted. “See, William?” He spoke when he was holding him. “This is so much easier for both of us if you just listen and cooperate sweetheart.” He wrapped his arms tighter around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he began curling his fingers in William’s hair. “You’re being such a good little kitten for me.”

William shivered, out of fear mostly, and for some other unknown reason. He wasn’t going to let himself think about it though.

He really wasn’t.

\---

After Gabe left, William curled up again, pulling the blanket up and around himself as he cried for the fourth time in forty-eight hours.

He’d just let the man who’d stalked him and captured him hold him and he’d felt _comforted_.

_It was only because of the asshole who’d been in here before._

That’s what he was telling himself anyway.

Gabe is a fucking psychopath, he’s fucked up and he’s kidnapped you William! Get your fucking shit together.

Only when his crying finally let up, and he was only hiccuping softly, did he finally think about his friends, and oh god his _family_. He felt himself tearing up again, but quickly steeled himself.

He had to get out of here, he _had_ to.

He’d just keep lashing out at Gabe, none of this _hugging_ and _loving_ and _‘kitten’_ bullshit, god no. He’d be his stubborn self and put up a fight, and eventually, Gabe would get sick of him and just let him go. Piece of cake.

\---

Gabe kept the cycle up for three months, William being alone, then Ryland taunting him, sometimes smacking him when William didn’t respond, and finally Gabe coming in to comfort William, only to be turned away time and time again. Because apparently William is a stubborn little kitten, and wouldn’t be persuaded easily.

The only time William left the room, was once every few days for a shower, as the bathroom in the basement -that William hadn’t noticed right away, but could apparently reach even with the chain attached to his leg- didn’t have one.

It was all expected of course, Gabe hadn’t expected anything less of his Bilvy, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

Gabe was patient, yes, but he wanted nothing more than to have William looking at Gabe like he was love of his life, and he wanted to have his kitten _begging_ for him already damn it.

It was taking forever, it seemed, but they were getting closer.

One day, Gabe had sat on the bed, cross-legged and facing William, as always, and William had crawled into his lap, crying and telling him how _awful_ Ryland had been that particular day, and why didn’t Gabe just tell him to leave William alone? 

Gabe could, of course, but he wouldn’t because his plan was working so _beautifully_. And besides, William hadn’t even said please.

He told Ryland to do what he'd done that day, again.

So they went around in circles, until one day Gabe walked into the room without having sent Ryland in first, to find William staring expectantly at the door. When he seen it was Gabe, and _not_ Ryland, his eyes widened in surprise and he sat up, supporting himself with one arm.

“Gabe? W-What are you doing in here?” Gabe shrugged, as he slinked over to the bed.

“Just wanted to see you, Guillermo, is that a problem?” There was a different edge to his tone than William was used to, and he sat up all the way, before cautiously speaking.

“N-No? Maybe? I don’t know, what are you doing?” Gabe had crawled onto the bed, and was trailing one hand up William’s bare calf, until he was sliding it underneath the leg of the shorts William was currently wearing. “G-Gabe s-stop, I don’t w-want this.” Gabe stopped moving his hand, but kept it rested on William’s thigh, slowly rubbing it as he looked up at William.

“But _I_ want this kitten, and I’ll make it so _good_ for you,” He pulled his hand out, and rested it on top of the shorts, continuing to slide up again. “I know you want this too kitten, I know you want to be good for me sweetheart.” William shook his head forcefully.

“No! _No_ I d-don’t! Please don’t d-do this I don’t w-want it Gabe!” He tried pushing Gabe’s hand off of him, and when that didn’t work, began scooting backwards, away from him. “Stay away! Y-You c-can’t do t-this to m-me!” Gabe shook his head.

“But I can kitten, you belong to me, and I can do whatever I please to you.” He reached out for William again while crawling closer to him. William forcefully swatted his hand away, before quickly sliding off the bed and away from Gabe.

“I don’t _belong_ to you! I don’t b-belong to a-anyone! I’m n-not a fucking possession!” He cried out when he felt Gabe’s hand on his waist, and the next thing he knew, he was pressed hard up against the wall, Gabe’s knee pushed up into his crotch, one arm holding his wrists up against the wall, and the other hand wrapped around his throat.

“ _Listen_ to me kitten, I _do_ own you, and you are my _possession_. If I wanted to, I could very well fuck you, right here, right now, and you wouldn’t be able to do _anything_ about it.” William let out a choked terrified whimper, and Gabe’s face softened, though his grip didn’t. “I’m not going to though sweetheart, because while I _do_ own you, you’re much more than just a possession to me.” He finally loosened his grip on William’s neck, and raised his hand so he was stroking it lovingly up and down William’s cheek as he gasped for breath. Gabe leant down, and kissed at the tear trails underneath William’s right eye. “I _love_ you, Guillermo, and I told you, I don’t mean to hurt you in any way that isn’t necessary.” William’s bottom lip quivered, and Gabe cradled his face. “Sssh kitten, it’s alright, you’re okay my love.” He paused, then slowly began kissing William, in such a tender way it surprised William, and took his breath away.

After kissing for a while, Gabe finally pulled away, smiling down at William’s flushed face, before releasing his hands. “I love you, mi corazón, very much.” He finally stepped away from a very dazed William, and turned to leave. The door slammed shut behind him, and William slid down the wall, feeling his lips and staring off into space.

He didn’t move for a very long time.

\---

William kept expecting someone to come, whether it be Ryland or Gabe, but other than the food he was given what he figured was either once or twice a day, and the large expressionless man that escorted him to and from his showers once every few days, there was no one.

There were no more taunts, no more insults, no more hugs, or soft words, and certainly no more kisses.

William hated himself for it, but he was starting to miss Gabe’s soft touches, and loving words.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but he was going _crazy_. He was lonely, and just wanted someone to acknowledge his existence. It was around what he figured had to be the fifth week since he’d last seen Gabe, when he realized maybe Gabe was done with him. Maybe he’d gotten sick of William, just like William had thought he’d wanted, but instead of releasing him, was going to leave him down here to rot.

William tried not to think about it, because when he did, he was met with the horrible realization that, no matter how much he’d wanted Gabe to leave him alone in the beginning, he would give almost anything for him to be down here now, at least acting like he wasn’t lying every time he said he loved William, then would call him his kitten, or his Guillermo, and even one time, had called him his baby (he definitely doesn’t think about calling Gabe _Daddy_. Nope, no way.)

William whimpered whenever he thought about Gabe, because right now he wanted nothing more than to be held by him.

It was what he thought to be the seventh week when he started trying to talk to the people that would give him his food, sometimes it was a small blue haired girl, other times it was a brunette with part of her hair shaved off, and several times it was a lanky man with a skunk-like hairdo. Whoever it was, they all acted the same; they’d ignore any questions he asked them, setting the tray of food down just within his reach, and then they’d walk out the door, locking it behind them and leaving William alone once again.

At the ten week mark, he stopped asking for them to speak to him, and just started asking them to ask Gabe to visit him, or to tell him if Gabe had forgotten about him. They still ignored him.

It had been eleven weeks, and William was only eating one out of five of the meals that were brought to him. He’d been tempted to refuse his shower, as the only reason he’d been going anymore was just so he could have some form of human interaction. He didn’t want cold looks and being ignored, he didn’t want Ryland’s cajoling, and when he thought about it, he didn’t even want Sisky, or his parents, or really anyone anymore, other than Gabe.

Around the thirteenth week, the people began carrying the food to his bed, just so he’d smell it and take a few bites before pushing it away until the next person came and replaced it. He’d look at them pleadingly and ask them where Gabe was, and every time they didn’t answer, just acted as if he wasn’t even there, he cried as soon as they left the room.

One night, after what had been a particularly bad day, during which he’d actually refused his shower, hadn’t eaten anything, and he’d just had Gabe calling him “baby, my sweet kitten, mi corazón, mi amor” playing on loop in his memories, it all came to head, and he was curled up on the foot of the bed, his head buried in the pillow he was clutching to his chest, and his body shaking with his sobs. He didn’t realize it at first, but he was letting out gasps of “Gabe, _Gabe, please_ ” in between his gasps for air.

He had no idea how long he was crying, but the next thing he knew, there was a hand on his shoulder, and he was whipping his head around looking for whoever was _finally_ giving him contact. When his gaze landed on _Gabe_ , he choked out another sob, before throwing himself into Gabe’s arms and gripping onto him desperately. “ _Gabe_ , oh god Gabe p-please d-don’t leave m-me ag-ain p-please d-don’t, I-I’ll be good f-for you, s-so g-good, w-won’t ever y-yell o-or b-be b-ad aga-” He broke himself off, burying his face in Gabe’s shoulder as Gabe calmly wrapped an arm around his waist, and led him to the bed so he could cradle him in his arms as he shushed him.

“Oh kitten, sshh baby, it’s alright, I’m here now see? Not gonna leave you baby.” William nodded, his sobs finally quieting and turning into sniffles and whimpers. “Yeah you’re being so good for my baby, just like I said you would be, hm?”

“Y-Yes D-Daddy, y-your good little kitten.” Gabe’s eyes widened, and his smile widened as he let out a disbelieving, but pleased laugh.

“Ooh yes, you are my good little kitten, you’re so good for me _baby_ ,” He petted William’s hair, which by now was almost down to his shoulders, and squeezed him tighter. “but I want you to do something for me, okay?” William nodded immediately, and Gabe smiled again. “Good boy, I don’t want you to call me Daddy, but I do want you to call me Papi, okay kitten?”

William whimpered, “Yes Papi, anything you want, just d-don’t g-go away again.” Gabe shifted so William’s face was closer to his, and he kissed his cheek.

“No kitten, never going to leave you alone ever again, as long as you keep being good for me.” William nodded, and they both fell silent for a long time, before William finally calmed down, and lifted his head bashfully to look at Gabe.

“P-Papi?” 

Gabe smiled adoringly, and lifted his eyebrows. “What baby?”

William licked his lips nervously, before looking down and looking at where he was playing with the collar of Gabe’s shirt. “Y-You know w-when y-you last c-came to v-visit m-me?” Gabe nodded encouragingly, and William took a deep breath. “I-I want….” He blushed, “I want t-to do that. With you.” Gabe smirked, then used his grip on William’s hair to pull his head back, so he could kiss and bite as his neck.

“You mean you want me to kiss you kitten?” William tried shaking his head, before realizing he couldn’t.

“N-No, I mean y-yes I do! But...I want. I want you to, you know.” Gabe chuckled, before speaking in a deep, sultry voice.

“You want me to _fuck you_ , kitten? Is that what you want?” William’s breath hitched, and Gabe smiled as he continued, dragging his lips up William’s neck so he was kissing along his jaw. “Want me to pin you to the bed? Hold you down as I finally take what’s mine?” He brought the other hand, that was gripping William’s waist, down so he could squeeze at William’s ass. “Want me to push into you, and fuck you so hard you can’t walk for _days_? Is that what you want _baby_?” He accentuated the last word with a roll of his hips, and William gasped.

“Please Papi! Oh god, please, I need you, need you to claim me and mark me.” Gabe released his hair, and he was finally able to look up at Gabe, his eyes dark with lust as he grinded down onto him. “You _own_ me, I’m _yours_ , please Papi, I need it.” Gabe groaned, then pushed William off of his lap so he could stand. He took a key out of his pocket, then knelt down and unlocked William’s cuff. After throwing the key onto the bed, he bent down and gripped William’s thighs, William’s arms wrapping around his neck, and his legs around his waist immediately as he started walking towards the stairs.

When they finally reached Gabe’s bedroom, William had been grinding against Gabe so much he was ready to come just from that. Gabe pressed him down onto his bed, and began rolling his hips roughly against William’s for a few moments, before stepping back to admire William. His thighs had fallen open and had stayed that way even after Gabe had moved away, and he was panting heavily as he looked wide eyed up at Gabe. “ _God_ fucking look at you baby, all spread out and waiting for me,” He began undoing his own belt. “Get your clothes off kitten, Papi wants to see what’s his.”

William whined, then sat up to remove his shirt, before lying back down to slide the shorts off his hips. When he finished, Gabe was already crawling onto the bed, bottle of lube in hand. William shivered in anticipation and propped himself up onto his elbows so he could watch what Gabe was doing. When Gabe was finally seated between his thighs, he began running his hands up William’s body; squeezing at his hips hard enough to bruise, mumbling a quiet “Keep your hands up baby.” Before reaching up and toying with his nipples, looking amused when William let out a loud whimper at the first touch.

“Oooh is my kitten sensitive?” He squeezed one of the hard nubs and twisted slightly, making William’s hips come up off the bed as he cried out. Gabe smirked, then bent forward to suck at the other one, enjoying William’s loud moans as he obviously struggled not to grab at Gabe’s hair. He sucked lightly once more, before shifting his hands back to William’s hips, and continuing upwards to suck more bruises onto his collar bone. “God, gonna fucking mark you all up kitten, make you look so pretty and _mine_ ,” He bit down onto William's neck, and William began babbling, letting out strings of “pleasepleasePapiplease.” Gabe waited for him to quiet, kissing at the new bruise, before continuing, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this Guillermo, how _long_ I’ve wanted to have you begging spread out so pretty for me, begging me to _touch_ you,” he kissed up William’s neck, then raised his head slightly so he could look William in the eye. “and now I’ve got you, and I am _never_ letting you go.”

William moaned desperately, and began bucking his hips against Gabe’s tight hold. “Y-Yes Papi, all yours, don’t ever let me go, please, just want you.” Gabe shushed him, and brought a hand up to stroke lovingly at his hair.

“I know you do sweetheart, and you’re going to get me.” He kissed William quickly on the lips, before pulling away, quickly uncapping the lube, and slicking up three fingers. Grinning, he pressed them against William’s hole teasingly, and waited. When William realized he wasn’t going to move, he let out a desperate whine and started pushing back against Gabe’s fingers.

“Papi _please_ , don’t tease m-ah!” Gabe snorted, and gave a sharp slap to William’s thigh with his free hand.

“I’ll give you what I want, when I want to; don’t get greedy kitten.” He slowly started pushing this first finger in, then started pushing faster when William let out a moan. “Yeah Bilvy, gonna make you feel so good, you’re never going to want to leave me again, are you?” William shook his head vigorously, his reply turning into a moan when Gabe roughly pushed a second finger in beside the first, and began fucking them in and out of William. William’s face went slack, and his eyes rolled back as he let out a long, drawn out moan. Gabe smirked, then, to see how William would react, pulled his fingers out all the way to the tips until William whimpered, then pushed them in roughly, all at once.

William reacted _beautifully_. His back arched up off the bed, and he let out a loud pained cry, “ _Please_ Gabe, don’t _tease_ me!” Gabe froze, and William opened his eyes in shock, looking at Gabe in confusion. “W-Why did you…?” His eyes widened as Gabe pulled his fingers out, and crawled up so he was hovering over William. He brought his hand to William’s neck and rested it there lightly, a stern look in his eyes.

“What did you call me kitten?” William blinked, thinking back, before he realized what he said and he opened his mouth to speak, but Gabe spoke before he could, “I know you didn’t mean it sweetheart, so I’m not going to punish you-” William’s cheeks reddened and Gabe planted a kiss on his nose. “-this time.” William’s eyebrows scrunched up and he looked apologetic.

“I-I’m sorry Papi, I didn’t know you didn’t want me to-”

Gabe interrupted him, pressing his pointer finger against William’s lips. “Ssssh kitten, it’s alright; I know you didn’t know. I haven’t had time to explain my rules to you yet, so I’m going to let it slide, okay?” William visibly relaxed, then, a devious smile spread onto his face. Gabe’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he began to ask, “What…?” but cut himself off with a groan when William opened his mouth and began swirling his tongue on Gabe’s finger, before sucking it into his mouth. Gabe swallowed, watching intently as William _fellated his fucking finger._

William was the best decision Gabe had ever made.

Several moments later, William moved his head back, and keeping eye contact with Gabe, gave a small kiss to his finger before resting his head back on the pillow and blinking up at Gabe with big, innocent eyes. “Does that make up for it Papi?”

Gabe’s breathing was heavy, and he was having a difficult time controlling himself. He was silent long enough that William began to get nervous, and then he was on top of William, kissing him like he wanted to eat him alive.

“Fuck kitten…” He panted between kisses, then went back to kissing William messily for a few seconds, then broke off again,” _fuck_ you don’t even know what you fucking _do_ to me,” He pulled back, staring at William’s heavily lidded eyes and kiss swollen lips, and groaned. “Fuck, I am fucking you _right now_ I don’t fucking-” He didn’t finish his sentence as he grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his cock before kneeling between William’s legs again, and with one quick glance at William’s face, began pushing in.

William keened, his knees coming up as he pushed his feet flat on the bed. “O-Oh god Papi, y-you’re so- _fuck_ -big, you feel so good, oh fuck _please_.” Gabe gripped his hips again, keeping him pinned to the bed as he moved steadily. Once _finally_ inside William, he began thrusting, making William gasp, and whine, and let out the most delicious sounds he’d ever heard.

He couldn’t believe he’d ever thought he had the patience to _wait_ for William.

After several minutes of thrusting -during which Gabe had successfully located William’s prostate- William began making breathy “ah” noises, his eyes firmly shut and tongue coming out to lick his lips constantly. William was close, and Gabe was going to make him come, but first.

He pushed in, hard, then stopped once he was fully inside, and ignoring William’s frantic pleas for him to keep moving, wrapped a hand around William’s neck until he was silent. With William’s attention fully on him, he began slowly grinding his hips inside him. “Alright kitten, do you want to come?” William nodded desperately, and Gabe squeezed lightly until he stopped. “I know you do sweetheart, but before I make you come, I want to make something clear.” He began moving his thumb in slow circles, and reveled in being able to feel William swallowing. He leant down, brushing his lips against William’s ear as he spoke softly. “ _You are never going to leave me kitten. You are **mine** and if you **ever** try to get away, or be anything but faithful to me, I **will** put you back into the basement_.” He heard William try to pull in a shaky breath, and sat up.

William looked desperate, well fucked, and cautious; but he didn’t look scared of Gabe, rather, he looked scared of the idea of the basement. That was good, Gabe didn’t want him scared of Gabe, he just wanted him scared of being without Gabe.

He began thrusting again, slowly picking up his pace so he was thrusting roughly in and out of William; hand still pressed to William’s throat, and mouth marking every inch of his neck he could possibly reach.

Several minutes later, Gabe gave William permission to come, and that was it. His back was arching off the bed, and he was letting out the most pornographic moans Gabe had ever heard. Minutes later, Gabe was coming too, hard and deep inside William. When he was finished, he collapsed next to William on the bed, both of them panting.

When they had both caught their breath, Gabe wrapped an arm around William, and pulled him to his chest, beginning to play with his hair before licking the shell of his ear and speaking.

“You training begins now kitten, welcome to your new life.”


End file.
